This invention relates to a circuit arrangement for controlling the engagement and disengagement of a clutch provided in the drive connection of an automotive vehicle and equipped with an actuator or servomotor communicating with an auxiliary energy source.
It is known to equip the disengagement clutch between engine and gear box with a servomotor or actuator and to take the actuating force from an auxiliary electric or hydraulic energy source. On the one hand, this saves the drive from applying the pedal force for the release of the clutch. On the other hand, it becomes possible to control the engagement and disengagement of the clutch by an electric signal automatically generated, for example, by means of a simple electric switch when the gear shift lever is touched or rather when shifting gears. An automatic uncoupling of the engine during the thrust operation for the purpose of reducing the fuel consumption may likewise be realized by means of such a disengagement clutch caused by an electric signal to engage and disengage. Thus, in this way, the clutch performs the function of a free-wheel.
Under certain circumstances the torques transmitted by the driving engine to the wheels by way of the drive connection impair the driving behavior and the driving stability of the vehicle. For instance, in certain situations, this applies to the control of the brake slip or traction slip by means of slip-controlling brake systems. Therefore, circuits have been developed which automatically uncouple the driving engine from the wheels upon the actuation of the brake pedal or when there is a slip control signal. However, among other things, this is disadvantageous in that a reacceleration of the vehicle (for example, for swerving around an obstacle) is not possible at all or not until after a time delay.
It is thus an object of this invention to improve the driving behavior of a vehicle in general, the driving stability in certain situations, and also the efficiency or the driving comfort by means of the automatic engagement and disengagement of the disengagement clutch between the driving engine and the wheels.